


Jefecito nigdy nie kłamie

by Nigaki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, bo ich wspólny filmik z emoji był uroczy, bo ładnie wyszli na jednym zjędjęciu, czemu z Masche?, gdyby nie Leo, nie zasługuje na te giwzdy, nikt nie zasługuje, oby to był pierwszy gol z wielu, shipowałabym go z Gerim, tak mi szkoda Andre :(
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Bolało. To naprawdę bolało. Nie grał słabo specjalnie, nie chciał tak grać, chciał pomagać drużynie, odnosić z nimi sukcesy. Starał się jak mógł, ale było mu ciężko, a kibice zamiast go wspierać, woleli się z niego naśmiewać.





	

Znowu to robili. Gwizdy. W wykonaniu dziesiątek tysięcy kibiców brzmiały one jak syreny przeciwlotnicze. Koledzy coś do niego mówili, ale on słyszał tylko je, czuł na sobie wzrok kibiców, każdy krytyczny, a niektóre wypełnione nienawiścią.

Kiedy przychodził do Barcelony, spełnił marzenie nie tylko swoje, ale i swojego ojca, który od dawna był ich fanem. Był taki dumny, gdy po raz pierwszy założył bordowo-granatową koszulkę i stanął na murawie Camp Nou jako gospodarz, nie jako gość z Valencii. To było jak sen, który jednak szybko przemienił się w koszmar.

Granie w Barcy okazało się trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Nie szło mu za dobrze ze względu na nowy system i taktyki, ale trener i nowi koledzy go wspierali. Ale nie kibice. Ci się niecierpliwili. Był na to przygotowany, ale rzeczywistość szybko sprowadziła go na ziemię. Kilkadziesiąt tysięcy kibiców gwiżdżących na ciebie w tym samym momencie to jednak za dużo. Sparaliżował go strach, gdy pierwszy raz je usłyszał, obawiał się popełnić nawet najmniejszy błąd, zaczął grać zachowawczo, a to doprowadzało do większej ilości gwizdów. Doszło nawet do tego, że bał się zagrać w meczu, byle tylko nie słyszeć dezaprobaty kibiców.

Lucho i reszta starali się go wspierać, gdy cała ta sytuacja go przerastała, ale to nie powstrzymywało fanów. Nawet gdy strzelił w końcu upragnioną bramkę, wiedział że to nic nie załatwi. Kibice mieli w swoich głowach jedno wyobrażenie o nim, negatywne w dodatku i choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, zamierzali go postrzegać jako nieudany transfer.

Bolało. To naprawdę bolało. Nie grał słabo specjalnie, nie chciał tak grać, chciał pomagać drużynie, odnosić z nimi sukcesy. Starał się jak mógł, ale było mu ciężko, a kibice zamiast go wspierać, woleli się z niego naśmiewać.

\- Dobrze zagrałeś, Andre – powiedział mu Gerard po golu, gdy ujął jego twarz w dłonie i z uśmiechem spojrzał mu w oczy. – Pierwszy gol, Andre, pierwszy gol. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, choć nie sądził, by Geri mówił prawdę. Może dla niego taka ona była, ale on czuł, że będzie już tylko gorzej. Nie ważne co zrobi, zawsze będzie tym najgorszym i winnym każdej porażki.

Gdy po meczu znaleźli się w szatni, wszyscy byli zadowoleni z końcowego wyniku. Pomimo ciężkiego początku udało im się wygrać i teraz wszyscy  świętowali na swój sposób. On tylko przebierał się w spokoju, otoczony przez radosnych kolegów. Czuł się wyobcowany i samotny jak nigdy przedtem. Po jego lewej z Lusiem rozmawiał Leo, podczas gdy przyklejony do niego Geri szeptał mu coś na ucho i od czasu od czasu całował w szyję. Po prawej był Rafinha, który wygłupiał się z Matsem i Neymarem.

Jemu nie było do śmiechu. Nie tylko strzelił gola przeciwko byłemu klubowi, ale też nie pomogło to wcale tak, jak na to liczył. Nadal czuł się znienawidzony w Barcelonie. Może był po prostu za słaby na ten klub? Może porwał się z motyką na słońce i powinien był zostać w Valencii. Granie w Barcelonie było marzeniem jego ojca, ale może powinno zostać tylko tym? Głupim, niespełnionym marzeniem?

Jeden po drugim, jego koledzy zaczęli wychodzić z szatni i udawać się do domu. Obserwował każdego z nich, jak znikają za drzwiami, zrelaksowani i gotowi do odpoczynku, by potem ruszyć na swoje zgrupowania. On też miał swoje i nie chciał jechać. Bał się, że kibice Portugalii, jego rodacy, też zaczną na niego gwizdać. Chciał po prostu iść do domu i zasnąć, zapominając o wszystkim co się wydarzyło od jego pobytu w Barcelonie.

Był pewien, że został sam w szatni, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Mascherano, który uśmiechnął się do niego  pocieszająco.

Nie był pewny, kto wykonał pierwszy krok, ale nim się obejrzał, był w ramionach jednego z kapitanów i słyszał szeptane mu wprost do ucha słowa wsparcia. Objął mocniej Jefecito i wsłuchał się w jego głos, czując się nieco lepiej.

Miał wsparcie. Może nie kibiców, ale miał. Teraz tylko musiał pokazać, że zasłużył sobie na to, by tu być.

\- Pomogę ci – zapewnił Masche. Był tak blisko, że poczuł ruch jego ust na swoim uchu. Zadrżał mimowolnie. – Obiecuję.

Uwierzył mu. Co innego mu pozostało? Zresztą, Jefecito nigdy nie kłamie.  


End file.
